Baciarmi
by millionlittlepapercuts
Summary: Satu hal yang tidak Germany tahu adalah Italy meminta ciuman pipi. # GerIta. Reviews and concrits are appreciated. :D # EDITED.


-**Baciarmi**-

[—_per favore dammi un bacio?]_

© yukaeri

**Axis Powers Hetalia** **[**_Hetalia World Series_**]**

© Hidekaz Himaruya

**Warnings**:

Shounen-ai. OOC. OOT. _Don't like just don't read._

-oo-

* * *

><p>"Vee~! Doitsu~!"<p>

Germany menghela napas, mengerutkan dahinya. Tapi ia terus berjalan, menulikan telinganya dari panggilan personifikasi yang lain. Kaki-kakinya terus bergerak, berjalan menyusuri lorong rumahnya. Germany bisa mendengar langkah kaki Italy di belakangnya, namun ia pura-pura tidak mendengar. Ia mempercepat langkahnya. Germany ingin cepat-cepat sampai di ruang kerjanya dan tenggelam bersama tugas-tugasnya. Kalau perlu, berkencan dengan kertas-kertas itu semalaman.

"Doitsu~! Tunggu aku~!"

Germany mempercepat langkahnya. Italy pun mempercepat langkahnya—Germany bisa mendengar itu dari gema kakinya di lorong yang panjang itu. Personifikasi negara Jerman itu mendesah berlebihan. Di saat-saat genting seperti ini, kenapa ruang kerjanya terasa jauh sekali? Germany setengah berlari. Ia tidak butuh Italy dan otak pastanya sekarang, yang ia butuhkan adalah strategi baru dan berbagai peraturan yang bisa memenangkannya dalam perang.

Tidak. Ia _tidak_ bermaksud jahat pada Italy.

"Vee~! Doitsu jangan lari~!"

Germany akhirnya berlari. Ia menjulurkan tangannya untuk meraih kenop pintu.

...Hanya untuk mendapati Italy menubruknya dari belakang, memeluk pinggangnya kuat-kuat. Germany jatuh terduduk, punggungnya beradu dengan dindingnya yang berwarna putih. Italy—masih memeluknya—berada di antara kedua kakinya. Merengek-rengek seperti biasa. "Kenapa kau lari, Doitsu? Aku tidak menyeramkan!"

Germany mendesah berlebihan. Tidak ada gunanya lari dari otak pasta ini. Ditatapnya Italy dengan wajah frustasi. "Kau mau apa?" tanyanya. Menggeliat dari pelukan Italy dan berdiri. Italy ikut berdiri, lalu menatap Germany dengan pandangan intens, dari atas sampai bawah. "Berhenti melihat tubuhku, Italy!" kata Germany, membuang muka. Berupaya menyembunyikan semburat merah tipis di pipinya.

"Doitsu, kenapa kau tinggi sekali?" tanya Italy tiba-tiba. Germany melongo dengan tatapan bingung."Katakan padaku, kenapa kau tinggi sekali, Doitsu?" Sepasang mata cokelat itu menatap Germany dengan serius, namun polos dan jenaka pada saat yang bersamaan. Germany menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Kenapa kau menanyakan itu?" tanya Germany. Personifikasi _Germany_ itu memperhatikan Italy, menanti reaksi. Personifikasi lainnya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Aku tidak tahu, ve! Aku hanya ingin bertanya. Habis Doitsu tinggi sekali, sih~" Italy lalu menatap Germany dengan mata berbinar-binar. "Kalau bisa, beritahu aku rahasia agar tinggi, ve! Aku juga ingin tinggi seperti Germany!"

Germany semakin melongo. "...Hah? Rahasia agar tinggi?"

Italy mengangguk-angguk antusias. Keriwil di belakang kepalanya bergoyang lucu. "Vee! Jadi, Doitsu, kenapa kau sangat tinggi?"

Germany menatap Negara yang lebih pendek darinya itu sebelum menepuk dahinya. "Kau mengejar-ngejarku hanya untuk menanyakan hal itu? Dari pada membahas hak-hal tidak berguna seperti itu, sebaiknya kau panggil Japan, dan kita latihan militer dan membahas strategi dan peraturan lagi. Dibanding hal tidak berguna seperti ini—"

"Ini penting, Doitsu!" Mata Italy mulai berkaca-kaca. Kedua tangannya dikepalkan di depan dada. "Bahkan lebih penting dari pasta dan pizza!" seru Italy. Germany terbengong-bengong. Apa ia tidak salah dengar? Personifikasi berambut cokelat yang pikirannya hanya pasta itu menganggap pertanyaan ini lebih penting dari pasta? Entah kenapa Germany merasa tersanjung.

"Le-lebih penting dari pasta?" ulang Germany. Italy mengangguk, air mata membanjiri wajahnya, berselancar menuruni pipinya yang mulus. "Vee!" Anggukan lagi. "Tolong jawab aku, Doitsu! Setelah ini aku janji tidak akan menganggumu hari ini! Jawab, ya?" Germany menepuk dahinya lagi. Italy dengan airmata bercucuran itu—sangat manis. Komentar ini Germany simpan dalam hati (Germany janji akan mengatakannya pada Italy, jika sudah mengumpulkan keberanian) dan membuat wajahnya memerah.

"O-oke! Akan kujawab," kata Germany akhirnya. Ia mengusap rambut pirangnya selagi memikirkan jawaban yang paling masuk akal. Mengapa ia tinggi? Germany sendiri tidak tahu kenapa. Setelah berpikir beberapa saat, Germany kemudian menatap Italy yang balas menatapnya dengan antusias. Bola mata cokelat itu menghujam mata biru Germany dengan kepolosan dan keseriusan pada saat yang sama. Dalam hati Germany tersenyum (dia akan tersenyum sungguhan di depan Italy, jika sudah mengumpulkan keberanian).

"Jadi... aku tinggi karena... keturunan," kata Germany, menyuarakan hasil pikiran ngawurnya pada Negara yang lebih pendek darinya itu. Mata cokelat Italy meredup direndam kekecewaan. Tiba-tiba ia murung. "A-ada apa? Jawabanku tidak memuaskan?" tanya Germany, sambil memikirkan jawaban masuk akal (baca: ngawur) lainnya secepat yang ia bisa.

"Bukan, ve~" Italy mengangkat wajah, menatap langsung wajah Germany yang dipenuhi kebingungan. "Kalau Doitsu tinggi karena keturunan, berarti, aku tidak bisa lebih tinggi darimu, Doitsu? Vee~ Aku sedih..." Air mata mulai menggenangi pelupuk mata Italy. Sebentar lagi pasti ia akan menangis—dan Germany buru-buru mencari cara untuk menghentikannya.

"Su-sudahlah, Italy! Kau pasti bisa lebih tinggi dariku!" kata Germany, menyemangati Italy. Air mata di mata cokelat Italy menyusut. Sekarang bola mata itu tertuju pada Germany dengan pandangan riang. "Benarkah?" Tak menunggu jawaban ia memeluk tubuh Germany, lebih erat dari biasanya. Germany—dengan kagok—melingkarkan tangannya di tubuh Italy. Balas memeluknya.

"Vee~! Aku senang, berarti aku bisa mencium Doitsu—dan bukan Doitsu yang menciumku!"

Katakan apa saja asal Italy senang dan segera meninggalkannya! "Ah, i-iy—" Tunggu. Apa tadi kata Italy? Kaget, Germany melonggarkan pelukannya, Italy menatapnya heran. "Doitsu kenapa? Tidak suka kupeluk?" Bibir merah muda itu melengkung ke bawah, tanda sedang sedih. Italy mulai menangis lagi. "HUWAAA...! Doitsu benci aku, veee!"

"B-b-bukan begitu!" kata Germany. "A-aku hanya kaget dengan kata-katamu tadi... Apa maksudku dengan 'bukan Doitsu yang menciumku'?"

Italy menyedot ingusnya, menghapus airmatanya dengan jari telunjuk. "Kalau aku lebih tinggi, aku bisa mencium Doitsu, ve~ Tapi kalau aku pendek... aku tidak bisa mencium Doitsu. Jadi, Dotsu yang harus menciumku!" Italy menjelaskan. Dalam hati Germany tertawa dengan perangai polosnya (dia akan tertawa sungguhan di depan Italy, jika sudah mengumpulkan keberanian).

Italy berjalan mendekati Germany, memperpendek jarak antara keduanya. Ia lipat tangannya di belakang punggung, sebelum tersenyum lebar. "Doitsu, cium aku!" kata Italy, setengah merengek. Germany menatap personifikasi _Italy_ itu dengan tatapan bingung—dan jangan lupakan wajah merah seperti tomat kesukaan kakak Italy (dan Spain). Italy semakin mendekat. Berjinjit.

"Doitsu terlalu tinggi~ Aku tidak bisa mencium Doitsu, ve~" Italy melanjutkan, masih setengah merengek. "_Baciarmi_, Doitsu? _Per favore dammi un bacio_..."

Germany setengah kesal setengah tersanjung. Jadi Italy menghampirinya hanya untuk hal—dia tidak bisa mengatakan ini tidak berguna—seperti ini? Diam-diam Germany tersenyum tipis—sangat tipis. Italy memang sering membuang-buang waktu berharganya untuk hal-hal yang tidak berguna—tapi terkadang yang ia lakukan sangat manis. Germany rasanya mengerti mengapa ia mau mengurusi Italy. Ia akan menjelaskan ini pada kakaknya nanti.

"Doitsu~ _baciarmi,_ ve~"

Tangan Italy dikalungkan di sekitar leher Germany. Ia memejamkan mata. Germany menunduk, menghilangkan jarak di antara mereka lewat satu kecupan singkat di bibir Italy. Sekarang ia lupa dengan kakak Italy—Romano—yang overprotektif itu. Masa bodo soal dihajar karena merebut ciuman pertama Italy. Ketika Germany melepaskan ciuman mereka, wajahnya semerah tomat sementara Italy menunduk. Tidak memberikan rekasi yang berarti.

"S-sudah, kan? Sekarang, bisa kau tinggalkan aku?" Germany membuang muka. "A-aku butuh konsentrasi dengan tugas-tugasku."

Italy mengangkat wajahnya, memberikan Germany senyum termanis—dan terbesar—yang ia punya. "_Grazie_, Doitsu!" Memeluk tubuh Germany lagi, sebelum menjauh dan berlari meninggalkan Germany. Germany, kaget dengan perilaku sendiri, menyentuh bibirnya. Rasa Italy seperti pasta. Apa barusan ia baru makan pasta? Dapat dari mana?

Germany mengangkat bahu. Ia menyentuh kenop dan memutarnya, ketika mendengar teriakan "_ti amo_, Doitsu!" dari jauh yang pasti dari Italy. Germany yakin itu _bukan_ bahasa Jerman. Sudahlah, cari artinya di kamus bahasa Italia saja. Asal mengikuti aturan di buku tersebut, semuanya pasti beres! Germany memasuki ruang kerjanya dan berkencan dengan kertas-kertas bertinta hitam ditemani seorang pena molek berbulu di tangannya.

Tiga hal yang tidak Germany ketahui hari ini:

1. Wajah Italy semerah tomat karena perlakuannya hari ini. Italy berlari menuju ruang keluarga dan memendam wajahnya di bantal sofa yang berwarna merah. Berguling-guling tanpa alasan yang jelas di sekitar Japan yang kebetulan ada di rumah;

2. Sebenarnya Italy hanya meminta ciuman di pipi, bukan di bibir, dan;

3. Japan memperoleh foto _yaoi_-nya untuk pertama kali.

...Lupakan yang terakhir. Satu hal yang pasti, Germany berharap Italy tidak melebihi tingginya. Atau kasusnya akan berakhir seperti America dan England. Ah, lupakan pula kalimat terakhir itu. Satu hal yang pasti, adalah, Germany berkencan dengan tugas-tugasnya seharian. Rona merah di wajahnya belum hilang karena ingatan akan kejadian itu menghantuinya seharian.

* * *

><p>-<strong>END<strong>-

* * *

><p><strong>Pojok kamus rusuh-rusuh:<strong>

**1. **Baciarmi (Italian): _Kiss me_

**2. **Per favore dammi un bacio (Italian): _Please kiss me_

**3.** Grazie: _Thanks_

**4. **Ti amo (Italian): _I love you_

* * *

><p><strong>Tentang Fiksi dan Bacotan Author:<strong>

halo! selamat malam, terimakasih sudah memilih judul cerita saya! #cries siapapun yang baca... AKU PADAMUU! :3 #lusapa #digampar ah, dan ini fic APH perdanaku. salam kenal, para Senior sekalian! adikmu datang merusuh dan meminta bimbingan~ :3 #dibuang

fic ini adalah versi modifikasi dari salah satu episode APH yang awal-awal. aku lupa gitu episode berapa._. padahal baru nonton ulang tadi pagi._. #dasarpikun terus, aku juga baru akhir-akhir mengenal Hetalia; kalo tau sih udah sejak lama =3= jadi aku ga akan heran kalau kalian berkomentar fic ini kelewat OOC dan ga IC sama sekali :)

apa pendapat kalian? jelekkah? abalakah? baguskah? #ngarep anehkah? tulis jawabanmu di kolom review! kalau mau sekalian saranmu, sebaiknya dihapus atau disimpan saja :D kalo ada typo, kasih tau ya? koreksi bahanya pun juga boleh X3 reviews and concrits are appreciated! :3

* * *

><p><strong>Tambahan:<strong>

**BlackYuki: **Halo, Yuki! Salam kenal :D Kupanggil Yuki aja, boleh ya? #sksd Iya, mending nyium bibir. Nggak awesome kalo cuma pipi! #dor Terimaaksih aats koreksiannya, dan yang paling penting: Terimakasih atas review-nya! #peyuk :3

—**thanks for reading**—

**yukaeri**.

Finished: _Thursday_. 2011-06-02.


End file.
